


Opposite Day

by KPesh123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Jewish, Asian Character(s), Bad Writing, Beer, Black Character(s), Catholicism, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Fucking, Germany, Good Writing, Jewish Character, Late Night Writing, Marijuana, Native American Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Race, Racism, Rape, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Religion, Roman Catholicism, Sex, Sexism, Slavery, Smoking, Stereotypes, Violence, Walk Into A Bar, Whiskey & Scotch, White Privilege, Writing, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: This is a piece I did just for shits and giggles.  I took the world renown "Walk Into a Bar" joke and made a piece going after every racial stereotype known to man.  Please enjoy.
Kudos: 2





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't take offense to this piece.

Opposite Day

A black man with a small penis and an asian with a big penis walk into a bar. The bartender is a Jewish Rabbi who has a Hitler stash and a swastika on his shoulder. He greets the two gents with a Hile Hitler. On the opposite side of the bar sits a Catholic priest with a pentagram on his head. He is drinking his sorrows away due to the fact that one of his alter boys anally raped him in the confession booth the night before. In the bathroom a woman has a man cornered in the stall. She is about to rape the poor innocent soul who dressed half naked but didn’t want to have sex. The way he dressed meant yes to the woman. In the back a white man is mowing the lawn for the Mexican who owned the place. The Mexican bar owner went to Harvard and majored in accounting. He later went to Yale and got an MBA. After many years of doing poor people’s taxes, he bought a bar with his family's billion dollar net worth. Down the street is a camp where Jews bring Germans. The Germans are brought into a room and gassed. The Jews blame Germans for all their troubles. Another white man is painting the back wall, a black employee has a whip and calls him racial slurs every time there is a mistake. A Native American man is at the bar figuring out how to rip off his white tennants. He is a landlord for an apartment building filled with white people. The white people are gambling addicts as well as alcoholics. The black man and the asian sit down. The black man grew up in a wealthy suburban town where there was no crime. He was brought up very well and went to Brown University. There he studied countless hours and eventually went to law school at Princeton becoming a lawyer. The asian grew up with parents who didn’t give a shit about his education. He dropped out of high school junior year. The only reason why the black man associates with the asian is due to the fact that he is a phenomenal driver. The asian never had a speeding ticket and never got into an accident. The asian orders the fried chicken and watermelon meal with a grape soda and a bottle of Hennesy. The black man orders the cooked dog and a bottle of saki. The gents eat as they watch two male rednecks make sweet love in the corner. When it came to either fucking another man or their femal cousin, they chose the male lover. The gents finished their meals and were ready to pay the tab. The black man got the tab and paid the tip since the asian knew nothing about math. This was no ordinary day at the local grog shop. Today was Opposite Day. 

  
  



End file.
